A Very Merry Hairspray Christmas
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Here are four oneshots using "The Christmas Song" right in time for Christmas!...Different pairings in each oneshot...Dedications inside...Please enjoy!


**A/N **_Here are four short oneshots using the song "The Christmas Song" I wanted to dedicate the **First** story to **H6p8gv **who is a really nice guy and fantastic co-author who had asked me to write a Christmas themed story.._

_The **Second** story is dedicated to **ILuvHairspray **who was looking for a Penny/Seaweed story..._

_The **Third **story is dedicated to **LC **one of the funniest and sweetest girls I know...she challenged me to do an Amber/Brad story..._

_And last but not least the** Fourth** story is dedicated to **everyone on the Hairspray Fandom**...I can't thank this movie enough for without it I would have never met all of these amazingly wonderful and talented people..._

_I don't own any of the characters or songs or movies that are used in this story..I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping on your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos. _

Tracy walked out of the store with a bag in her hands. As she stepped into the cold air she shivered and tightened the blue scarf Link had given to her the year before. The red bag swung back and forth as she walked up the street and turned the corner. Carolers were singing somewhere off in the distance. She felt herself bump into something.

"Sorry."

"Tracy?"

The voice made Tracy smile and her heart beat faster. She looked up to find a pair of blue eyes smiling down at her.

"Hi Link."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She motioned to the shopping bag. "Oh I was just shopping."

He grinned. "Get anything that I'd like?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Link pouted and Tracy captured his lips. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. They parted after a few minutes.

"Hmm your nose is cold," he told her. He leaned down and kissed the tip of it.

Tracy smiled. "Guess Jack Frost has been nipping at my nose."

Link put his arm around her waist as they started walking. "I'll keep him away."

Tracy wrapped her free arm around Link and placed her hand in his pocket. A gust of wind blew and Tracy shivered again.

"Cold doll?"

"A little," she answered through chattering teeth.

Link chuckled softly as they continued walking. They happened upon a small diner.

"I know what you need," he told her.

Tracy grinned. "A kiss?"

Link seized her lips in a gentle kiss. "A kiss is highly enjoyable but I was going to say chestnuts."

"Chestnuts?"

"Yeah roasted chestnuts will warm you up."

Tracy looked at him curiously. He just grinned and led her into the diner. The waiter was wiping his hands on a white towel.

"May we have a bag of roasted chestnuts?"

The waiter looked at Tracy and Link and smiled. "Let me see if we have any."

While they waited Tracy turned to Link. "You know I don't need warm chestnuts to warm me up."

"That's roasted chestnuts Trace. What do you…"

He didn't get to finish for Tracy had snuggled into him, placing her lips on his. The waiter came back out with a small bag but stopped at the sight of Tracy and Link kissing each other. Her hands were in his hair and his were holding onto the back of her coat keeping her close. He chuckled softly as he placed the bag on the counter and left to give them privacy.

* * *

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright.  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight. _

Penny was at Maybelles helping Seaweed and Inez put up Christmas decorations. There were wreaths and paper Santa's that were taped to the wall. Penny walked to an unopened box and opened it. She smiled as she looked inside. She took an object in her hand and walked over to wear Seaweed was fumbling with some lights.

"Having fun?" she asked him.

He frowned. "Not really."

Penny smiled mischievously

Seaweed cocked an eyebrow. "Penny what are you thinking?"

Penny opened her hand and showed him a piece of mistletoe. She held it above their heads. Seaweed dropped the lights in the box he found them in and pulled her to him. She giggled as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Penny dropped the mistletoe as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Maybelle walked in the room and coughed. Penny's cheeks crimsoned as she backed away slightly. Seaweeds arm was still around her waist.

She smiled at them remembering young love. "The turkey's ready kids."

Inez jumped up from where she was hiding. "Turkey yum! After dinner we can get readu for Santa!"

Penny and Maybelle laughed at her enthusiasm. Seaweed rolled his eyes.

"You know there really isn't a Santa."

Inez folded her arms across her chest. "Yes there is. If you can keep yourself from kissing Penny all night you might just hear him."

"Kissing Penny sounds a hundred times more tempting," Seaweed retorted as he leaned over and gently kissed her again.

"Ugh come on you too lets eat so we can be ready for Santa," Inez said pulling on their arms.

Penny smiled as Seaweed rolled his eyes again. They intertwined their hands as they followed her and Maybelle into the dining room.

* * *

_They know that Santa's on his way;  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.  
And every mother's child is going to spy,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly. _

Amber hadn't had a nice "family" Christmas since her father passed away. Velma would buy her dresses and get some guy to get a tree and decorate it but it was never the same. When her father was alive the three of them would pick out a tree and bring it home to decorate and afterwards her father would make her hot cocoa. This particular year she was sitting on her bed holding the brown teddy bear that her father had given to her on the Christmas right before he died. The phone began to ring besides her.

"Hello," she said picking it up.

"Hi Amber."

"Hi Brad."

"You doing anything special today?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Just as long as it's not pizza."

Brad chuckled. "I promise no pizza."

"What time will you be here?"

"How about 6?"

Amber looked at the clock noting that it was 2:30pm.

"6 is fine."

"Alright see you then."

Once Amber put down the phone her head was spinning. She had dated Brad and thought that their relationship was over. She did love his quirkiness but Velma had been the one to tell her to start looking towards more "promising" alternatives. Thankfully her mother had gone out and wouldn't be home until much later.

She decided to get ready for dinner at around 4:30. She had to pick out the dress and do her makeup and hair. It had snowed that morning so everything was covered in white. At six she heard a soft knock on the door. She sprayed some more Ultra Clutch on her head and walked to the door. She opened it to find Brad standing there smiling.

"Hey Amber you look really beautiful." She was wearing a green dress and her hair down with a headband keeping it off her face.

"Hi Brad you look pretty good yourself." He was wearing a nice light green suit.

"Hey we match," he said smiling.

She looked at him then down at her dress. "Yeah I guess we do."

Amber noticed something red. "What's that behind your leg?"

Brad grinned. "A sleigh."

"That's not a sleigh. It's a red wagon."

"Ok it's not technically a sleigh because I couldn't afford one but if you let me in you can see what's in it."

Amber's curiosity grew. She moved so that he could come in. She noticed that there were four bags full of she could only guess. Brad knew where the kitchen was so he walked there without needing to ask. Amber closed the door since chills had begun to run up and down her entire body. She then followed Brad. She saw him place the bags on the counter. He opened the first and showed her four stuffed animal reindeers.

"You can't have a sleigh without reindeers," he explained.

Amber smirked as she watched him place the reindeer in the "sleigh".

"Aren't they supposed to pull the sleigh not sit in it?" Amber asked.

"Well they are resting since Santa's busy elsewhere at the moment."

"Busy doing what?"

"This," he said as he showed her a plate filled with turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes.

Amber's eyes lit up. It was the exact dinner that her grandmother used to make when her father had been alive; when they had actually visited her grandmother.

"That's for me?"

Brad nodded. Amber kissed his cheek. He motioned for her to sit and he brought the plate full of food along with a fork and a bottle of coke.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

He nodded and left returning with his own plate. "This is my mom's famous cooking."

Amber picked up her fork and began to eat. It was delicious. They ate in silence. Afterwards they went into the living room and switched on the TV. Miracle on 34th Street was on. Brad excused himself and came back holding a red bag. He handed it to Amber.

"What's this?"

"Open it Amber."

Amber opened it and found a bag of Hershey kisses, her favorite candy, candy that was banned from the house so she couldn't gain too much weight. She also found a small box. She opened it to find a gold necklace with a letter "A" pendant.

She kissed his cheek again. "Thank you, but I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to. This day has been perfect," he told her.

Brad then smiled at her. "Do you think we'll hear any reindeer?"

Amber pouted. "I don't think they remember where I live."

There was a small noise like hooves on the rooftop. Amber and Brad looked at each other and started laughing.

He smiled tenderly at her. "They remember."

* * *

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although its been said many times, many ways,  
A very Merry Christmas to you _

Edna walked back into the studio where Wilbur, Corny, Maybelle and all of the council members including Penny stood. The show was having a small party. Inez, Tracy, Penny, Noreen and Doreen along with some of the others had decorated the place with red bows and wreaths. She was looking around when a pair of arms encircled her waist and a pair of lips kissed her cheek. Edna smiled up at Wilbur.

"You know there's some mistletoe right there," Wilbur said pointing a few feet away.

"Oh Wilbur," Edna said smiling. He led her to the spot he mentioned and she reached for his lips.

"Hey Trace your parents are hogging all the mistletoe," a boy Edna thought to be Fender said.

"Fender!" Tracy exclaimed.

Fender just chuckled.

"Come on doll," Link said and Edna knew Link would distract her.

She and Wilbur parted and moved away from their spot. A record started playing and they joined in for a few dances but mainly let the kids have their fun. Link got up and sang a "_Silent Night"_ and Edna had to smile as she watched Tracy gaze lovingly at him never taking her eyes off of his. Seaweed sang "_The Christmas Song_" next. Penny watched his every move and Seaweed anchored himself so it seemed like he was singing the song just to her.

Wilbur looked around the room and smiled. "Looks like we have kids here from one to ninety-two." He was repeating a line from the song Seaweed had just finished.

Edna slapped his shoulder gently. "No one here is ninety-two or close to that age."

"I know," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

After they parted Edna looked around the room too. "It is nice seeing everyone here and getting along."

Wilbur nodded.

As the night ended they all sat around the radio which was playing Christmas carols. Edna sat with Wilbur, Tracy with Link, Penny with Seaweed, Brenda with Fender, Becky and Bix, Darla and Paulie, Noreen and Mikey, Doreen and Brad, Vicki and Sketch, Tammy and IQ, Lou Ann and Joey, Shelley and Jesse though they didn't seem too comfortable with each other and she kept glancing towards Amber, Janetta and Duane and other couples. Inez and Maybelle sat near each other while Amber looked cozy next to Corny.

They all talked quietly about what they wanted to see or do in the next year when a deep voice came over the radio.

"That's it for me tonight folks. I hope you and your loved ones have a very Merry Christmas."

**Merry Christmas! **

**Lots of hugs**

**~HT**


End file.
